Well Played
by hannahable
Summary: Kelly has plans for reconciling but Jason has other things in mind. Kelly and Jason and maybe the rest if I decide to continue.


Well Played

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to The Game or any of its characters. Takes place after The Wedding episode.  
I don't know if I want to make this a one shot or a chapter type thingy, tell me what you think.**

Kelly stood in the court House with this great mood of renewed hope running through her. Hell if Melody could forgive Derwin after all he had done she could find it in her heart to forgive Jason. The night before when she had visited him in jail things just felt right and she knew they could have a fresh start. She couldn't wait until they talked about things and she could tell Brittany her daddy was coming home. She played with her hand thinking of things they both could do to make things better and be happy. She would suggest church, she winced thinking of his reaction. Once the gavel sounded proceeding good news she stood waiting for him to come to her and let her hold him. She felt responsible for this all and wanted to make it up to him.

Jason gave her a light smile before strolling past her to find Camille. Kelly turned to watch, her face slowly contorting each second, right before the tears came. They embraced and kissed for a moment before he put his arms around her and walking her out of the courthouse. Kelly tried to watch them but the small swarm of people made them easy to lose. She watched everyone leave as she broke down. Her brain was working right now so she didn't know why she was upset at the moment, she just knew she was hurt and again she was not sure as to the reason why. She began to sputter when breathing comfortably became hard. A bailiff came to her and tried to see what was wrong. She just shrugged."I don't know where I parked."She managed to the burly, curly haired man. He told her he would help her and soon they found her shiny new Prius. She thanked him and got in and put in the key. She drove to her mom's to pick up Brittany. She was happy Kelly again and Brittany was glad to hear her father wasn't going to jail. Once they were home Brittany called her dad and asked him to come over. Kelly was in the kitchen making dinner heard this and she began to tear up. She wanted to scream."Hell no, I don't want to see him!" But it was his right to see their daughter. She rejoiced to herself when Brittany hung up."Go wash your hands Brit, dinner is ready." Brittany scurried off then back to eat her favorite, macaroni and cheese and fried chicken with apple juice. Kelly picked at her food and drank two glasses of wine back to back. She had no appetite, only the desire to forget. Then the doorbell rang, and Brittany flew from her seat. Kelly moped as she followed sporting her usual entire, a sports bra, workout pants and a glass of wine. Brittany had opened the door and was now in Jason's strong yellow arms. Kelly scowled at him and he furrowed his brows.

"Hey, Brit-Brat. I guess someone missed me."He said lightly with a smile on his face.

"Duh daddy, it's been a whole week! Are you hungry? Mommy cooked our favorite."

Brittany smirked and Kelly knew she had been played by her daughter. She specifically asked for this knowing Jason would come over. He could never say no to his daughter or his favorite comfort meal. He carried her to the table."I'd be honored." He said putting his princess down into her seat. Kelly followed them, ready to fill her half empty glass."You don't mind do you Kel?" Jason asked civilly. She shook her head smiling for Brittany's sake but her eyes were glaring as she forced them not to shed a tear. "Fine by me."She said sitting down. Jason looked at her waiting for her to fix his plate but he soon realized he wasn't afforded that privilege anymore. He washed his hands, fixed his plate and sat at his old spot that had been vacant for some months now. Kelly was in a trance as her finger rounded her wine glass for the eightieth time. She smiled as Brittany told Jason every single thing that had happened in the last week He was amused and replied to her the way he always had. Then the doorbell rang. Kelley was knocked out of her daze and now confused. She went to the door and it was Allison and her mom. They wanted take Brittany ice skating with them. Kelly smiled as she heard Brittany running across the wood floor to her room. "I think that's a yes."She laughed. She gave her dad a kiss and apologized for leaving. He told her it was fine and decided to finish his food.  
Kelly gave Brittany some just in case money and she was off and Kelly was left with Jason. That girl was good and an excellent schemer. She had been hanging out with Tasha Mack entirely too much. Kelly poured herself another glass as Jason ate. He watched her watching the liquid pour. Now that Brittany was gone she had no reason to be civil to that bastard.

"What did I do now?"He asked as soon as she sat down on the sofa.

"You led me on Jason!"She snapped looking at him with the same look she did in the courtroom. Confused.

He knew what she meant but wasn't ready to be mature about this. "You divorced me Kelly, and you turned down my grand gesture. You can't be hurt because you want to dictate the pretenses of our reconciliation.

Kelly frowned. He was smart but did he have to be so eloquent during an argument. She wasn't dumb, not very but it took her a while to process what he said. It made her angry. "Your grand gesture made it seem like it was all about money Jason, THREE CARS FILLED WITH GIFTS! Last night was the best grand gesture you could ever given me, just touching my hand through that glass and saying what you said! And you didn't even mean it did you?" She sighed.

Jason looked at her. "What did I say?"He asked in fun to lighten things.

Kelly laughed rolling her eyes. "Whatever Jason, just go. Go back to Camille."She said finally letting her eyes cry.

Jason finished his last bite and went to her. He sat next to her and took the wine out of her hand."Kelly, don't cry, you know I can't take it when you cry." He said.

She continued."Well guess what? This isn't about you. Go to Camille, she's probably not crying right now. Unless it's from the self-induced vomiting, anorexic bitch! And give me my wine back!" She snapped at the end.

He let her vent and frowned at her comment. He put the wine on the table kissed her."I meant what I said." He said following the sweet soft kiss.

Kelly straightened up, shocked and pleased. She looked at him confused. Why did he keep confusing her? "Jason?" She whined.

He kissed her again, this time just to make her shut up and she did. She was speechless as he pushed her down on the couch and placed himself on top of her. "You can't keep changing your mind. Okay? Do you want to be with me?" She said between breaths once he freed her lips.

Jason ran his fingers through her hair after all they had been through how could he not choose her. He held her hand up and brought it to his."You. I'll always choose you Kelly."He told her.


End file.
